


Won't Let Go

by Cassiel16



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, If you don't like fluff turn away...I think, Meh, bechloe - Freeform, lesbihonest, what the hell why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiel16/pseuds/Cassiel16
Summary: Chloe loves a lot of things about Beca. How stubborn she is. How she's secretly a big gooey marshmallow on the inside. What she loved most, though, was how Beca held her and how quick, begrudging hugs grew to loving embraces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that's been done for over a year that I took a look at for grins and decided it wasn't horrible so I decided to post it. Let me know what you think, please.
> 
> Also, I've not much experience when it comes to writing in other people's perspective and voice. So here goes XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Chloe knew that she loved Beca, all of her. Every single part. Even before they had started dating not long after nationals, she knew. She also knew that her love for Beca was the forever kind of love. 

She loved the silly things about her. She loved that Beca didn’t even act human if she was up before ten no matter how much coffee she drank. She loved that Beca refused to kiss her in the mornings until she had brushed her teeth. She also loved that she would pout and whine every time a vegetable that wasn’t green beans was made for dinner (which became Chloe’s responsibility after she had spent over an hour scrubbing out a pan with sandpaper in order to get whatever it was that Beca had attempted –and so utterly failed—to make) and Chloe had to coerce and bribe her into eating.

But she also loved things about Beca that she hadn’t noticed until they had starting dating. She loved that whenever she walked into the Bella house Beca would immediately stop working on her mixes and greet her with a kiss and a “how was your day?” She loved that Beca would sit through a movie, not a smart comment to be heard (unless Chloe picked a super cheesy chick flick, which she was known to do), and made an effort to go out of her comfort zone and go clubbing (if she was lucky she might even drag a dance or two out of Beca). She loved the fact, and was surprised to find, that Beca was slightly possessive. Anytime they went out anywhere Beca was always at Chloe’s side, glaring at anyone who even remotely shot an interested glance at her girlfriend. When Chloe had brought it up, Beca had flushed and muttered an apology before Chloe had pushed her up against the nearest wall and kissed her senseless, telling her that it was hot that she found the need to let everyone know that Chloe was hers.

Beca never lost her sense of humor when they started dating, if anything she had taken her quick wit and used it to tease Chloe mercilessly until she couldn’t take it anymore and make Beca keep her word. Most of the time, it took more than one demonstration.

Despite all of this she loved how gentle Beca was. Behind closed doors, away from anyone else, Beca was the sweetest, most caring person Chloe had ever met. She’d place gentle kisses across Chloe’s body, whispering all the reasons she loved her. When they would make love, she would touch Chloe like she was made of porcelain, her touch feather light and tender enough to bring tears to Chloe’s eyes. After, she would hold Chloe to her, pressing gentle kisses across her face whispering how much she loved her.

Chloe loved a lot of things about Beca, but the thing she loved the most was how Beca held her. In the beginning of their friendship, Chloe was always the first to initiate contact and Beca would tense up and stiffly wrap her arms around Chloe barely before pulling away as quickly as possible. Later, Beca wouldn’t tense up but would still pull away. When they first started dating, Beca would lean into Chloe and let her decide when to let go, but she still wouldn’t be the first to initiate the hug. Chloe had brought it up and one day, but Beca had just shrugged so Chloe dropped it.

Then, one day, after a phone call from Fat Amy saying Chloe was at the ER (Beca hadn’t stayed on the line long enough to hear why) Beca had gotten to the ER as fast possible, saw Chloe sitting on the hospital bed, ankle wrapped up snugly in bright pink wrap, and stormed into the room before enveloping her in a hug.

Chloe immediately returned the hug, squeezing the shaking girl, whispering that everything was alright. She moved to pull away, but Beca didn’t release her. Instead she had whispered quietly in Chloe’s ear, softly enough that Chloe had to strain to hear.

“I didn’t hug you first because I was afraid if I did I wouldn’t be able to let go.”


End file.
